Take A Chance
by JazzyLuvsU
Summary: It's a small scene, something that wasn't even on camera. I got the whole thing captured here in this story, and I'm going to tell you what happens. Every step, every movement. It's a classic romance to a TV show. There's a catch. Someone's going to be


Author's Note: Okay guys! How are you all? I know I haven't updated in a long time, sending false promises and beliefs to all the people I cherish most! But lately, my SWAC story has bored me. I'm thinking of making a one-shot. My reason you ask? Simple. I've never made one! I mean, I've made a SERIES of one-shots, but not an exciting thriller! LOL, I'm rambling on again. I wish you a happy New Year and I hope one wish comes true for you. Thank you to so many fans. I don't think I would continue to write stories without you. This is kind of based on what I wish would happen in Season 2. Oh yeah, possible spoilers. Now I read the script for the FIRST EPISODE OR SEASON 2 and it is awesome!

Sonny stared at the beige carpet of her apartment. Her eyes looked frozen over, in deep thought. She was reflecting on what just happened. After a minute, she sighed and got up from the couch. If she didn't make so much noise, she could've heard the sounds of her mother watching TV. Lately, her mom was hooked on _Mackenzie Falls_, as you could see from the DVD cases littering the floor. Sonny's mom was always organized. Not this time I guess. Sonny groaned slightly as she picked up the cases. Every time she picked one up, the flap would open, and she would find yet another empty case. After the DVD cases were stacked up neatly on a book shelf, she moved towards her mom's bedroom door.

Sonny knocked on it, "Mom, you can come out now."

"Sure, sure." Connie's head popped out of the door only opened a crack. "Sweetie, you going to be fine, right?"

"Of course, Mom." Sonny smiled and twirled a bit.

"Because from what I heard, your friends don't really want you liking that boy." Connie continued on.

"I know, but what they don't know…Won't hurt them." Sonny's voice raise to an octave level.

_(Flashback)_

"_What are you doing here?" Sonny asked, slightly terrified._

"_I found change." Grady explained, simmering with rage as he saw what was in front of Sonny._

"_It's worse than we thought." Zora exclaimed, pacing back and forth._

_Nico replied in disbelief, "Flowers, a Mack Falls box set, and a photo of Chad holding flowers and a Mack Falls box set."_

_Chad, hidden behind the door, had been slammed to the wall from the force. As he slightly awakened, he quietly tried crawl back out the door. It was a pity everyone was standing AT the quickly caught the attention of everyone when he bumped into the couch. _

"_CHAD!?" Everyone screamed, Sonny faking the reaction._

"_Well, it's pretty obvious what's going on here." Zora finally stated, hands on her hips._

"_He's an alien sent here to judge us---"_

"_He delivers flowers in his free time---"_

"_He's picking up his laundry---"_

"_This place smells like soup---"_

_Sonny and Chad glanced at each other then at their friends. Each kept barking ideas of the reason, none of them guessing correctly. If it hadn't been for Sonny's mother, Sonny might have been in big trouble. Hard to believe that they thought Chad was here to see Sonny's mom! Although, she was very convincing, and explained that Chad wanted to talk Connie into letting Sonny be a tennis judge for a charity event. _

_(End of flashback)_

Sonny looked at her mother with adoration. As she was about to thank her mom once again for saving her butt, she was interrupted.

"Mom I---"

"Sweetie, the show's not on pause right now. We can talk later can't we?" Connie slightly whined at the last part.

Before Sonny could say anything, her mom slammed the door and turned the volume up on the TV. As Sonny walked back to the couch, she heard the muffled words, "Oh Mackenzie! You have to get back on that horse!" Sonny gave a disappointed look before turning to the TV. As the remote flicked the TV back on, she saw Chad's face light up the screen. He had a look of sorrow and despair, as his arms reached for his leading lady, Chloe.

"**But Mackenzie…" Chloe whispered out, her face searching for some hope.**

"**You know I can't." Mackenzie replied back, his head tilting away from her. "You know why."**

"**No, I don't. Tell me." Chloe cried out.**

"**I can't be seen with you. We belong to 2 different worlds." Mackenzie sighed.**

"**We GO to the same school." Chloe replied, slowly backing away to her horse.**

Sonny shut the TV off just as Mackenzie opened his mouth to say something. Drama was overrated for her, and she learned that lesson the hard way. It was time she continued on Nico and Grady's project. Besides, she had a date to get ready for. After a few hours, Sonny finished the Solar System. Her hair was all frizzy, possibly from the glue that accidently got caught in her hair. Don't ask her how…it's a long story. Sonny only did their project because she kind of felt sorry for them. They were like these helpless puppies, so friendly and terrified in this new world. Actually, Sonny just used that as an excuse to help them. She wasn't that naïve.

Peering at the clock, it read 11:05 PM. As if on cue, her eyes fluttered and she yawned. How did the time fly. She trudged towards their small hallway to where her bedroom was. Passing by her mom's room, she yelled goodnight. There was a muffled cry in response followed by the sounds of a galloping horse. Sonny made her way towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She flipped the nozzle of the sink on just as she reached inside a cupboard for a cup. The water continued running as she continued searching for a cup. After a few minutes, the kitchen looked like a tornado passed through. Cupboards were thrown open, and were swaying back and forth. Dishes and bowls lined up the counter. Even the refrigerator was open as a last attempt. Sonny sat in the middle, on the cold tiled floor. She was in a crawling position, opening the few drawers that remained.

"Where are all of our cups?" Sonny said out loud.

Upon turning around, there was a note left on the door. Sonny raced towards it and plucked it off. She removed the tape and read the elegant cursive. Apparently mom felt it was totally fine to give the next door neighbor all of our cups for their party. Sonny sighed before walking back to close and put away everything. Just as she reached the first counter, she felt like she stepped in a puddle. She peered down at her boots and saw they were soaking wet. Something clicked in her mind and her eyes focused on the sink. Oh no, she had left it running and the water was pouring out onto the floor. Sonny gave a small scream as she flicked the nozzle off. Towels, towels, Sonny thought to herself, and she opened the closet just outside of the kitchen. The closet was also empty. Sonny rushed towards her mom's room and banged on the door.

"Mom! What did you do with all the towels." Sonny screamed, looking over her shoulder at the big puddle of water and drenched counter tops.

"I gave them to the Rileys down the hall." Connie said mindlessly. Someone blew their nose in a tissue.

"And left none for us?"

"I didn't think we'd need them! We haven't used those towels in 3 years! They were just gifts people gave us over Christmas and Easter!" Connie explained. "Honey, try to stay quiet. The drama is so good."

Sonny glared at the door, and pretended her mom's face was on it. That didn't make her feel better though. Sonny decided to run over to the Rileys for their towels back, hoping they might have a kind heart and hand it over. What was her mother thinking? Probably the _Falls_; this is a good thing Grady or Nico aren't here. Sonny slipped on an overcoat and grabbed the apartment key from the coffee table.

"I'll be right back." She declared out loud. Her mother made no answer.

Sonny unlocked the door, and upon opening it was Chad. He was staring at his hands and was mouthing words like he was practicing a speech. Chad looked up, and seeing her he straightened his posture.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"What am I doing here? I live here." Sonny replied, her eyes not really in the conversation but thinking of idea how to get back at her mom.

"That's right."

"So Chad. How long have you been sitting here." Sonny asked.

"Not too long."

"So you're saying that at 7 you came by my house, left, then came back?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

"Of—Of course."

"Liar." Sonny said idly.

There was an awkward silence. "You were mouthing something." Sonny said.

"Yeah, I was."

"Would you like to tell me what it was?" Sonny pressed on.

"I was practicing lines for my script." Chad replied, sounding slightly unsure.

"You don't sound very confident right now."

"I always am! You just don't notice. I mean, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I got to go to my neighbors place. See you tomorrow."

Sonny began walking to Apartment 207. As she made a few steps, someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sonny, wait. That was a lie. I wasn't practicing my script. I was trying to get the right words to ask you something." Chad looked at the ground.

"Well come on! Say it them!" Sonny replied cheerfully. "Remember? It's what I'm here for."

"I know. You cancelled our date, and that seriously made me feel bad. But now I know why, I wonder. Do you want to go out?"

Sonny was torn by the two choices. She knew Chad has a crush on her, and she kind of liked him. Okay, maybe really liked him. She could feel her mouth trembling and practically wanting to say yes. But Sonny cared about her friends, and she didn't want to fall and lose all her friends. Chad had an ego and was a humongous jerk, but he always was nicer to her than anyone else. It was just like Mackenzie and Chloe. Chad wanted her to go out with him, just as Chloe wanted Mackenzie to get on the same horse. Sonny wasn't sure, afraid of what her friends would think and how they react. Just like Mackenzie. Sonny always thought she was above secretly dating, but I guess that this moment would probably call for that if she accepted. What should she do? And this time, there was not going to be someone or something interrupting this conversation. Sadly, for the first time in her life, she wished there was.


End file.
